


The Feeling's Mutual

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: As in literally. The reader and DT change sex, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Impregnation, Just in case you couldn't guess from the other tags lol, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Change, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: So, anyone up for an extremely self-indulgent Double Trouble X reader fic? No? Well, only click if you’re interested and over 18. Will contain kinky shapeshifting shit.
Relationships: Double Trouble (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Feeling's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've mostly done fluffy all-ages stuff on here so far, but I wanted to try something a little different and self-indulgent because Double Trouble is lowkey a huge fave of mine. Hope you enjoy and don't mind the extremely kinky stuff!

Ever since the moment you saw them, you knew you wanted an opportunity to get intimate with Double Trouble. Everything about them, from their perfect blonde mane of hair and neat undercut, bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth and firm jawline, to their strong but lithe figure and long dextrous tail, and how their clothes left their upper arm and torso muscles tantalizingly uncovered, was intoxicating to you. Most endearing of all, of course, was their flamboyant actorly personality and their shapeshifting ability, though you had no intention to get them to use it for espionage like most of the people around them wanted to.

Right now, up close to them full of eagerness and lust for them that was building like a pressure cooker now they seemed interested in reciprocating your feelings, DT’s teasing personality was in full swing. “Are you feeling alright, babe?” they grin, their clothed thigh less than an inch from your crotch. Leaning in, they ask quietly, “Need something?”

You take a deep breath and ask, “Do you mind if I kiss you?”

“Go on,” they reply quietly, and you eagerly press your lips to theirs. They kiss back, and their mouth starts to move in accompaniment with yours as the two of you start making out. When their sharp teeth nip at your lip, your heart races. Pretty quickly, they’re directing your motions as much as you are theirs, as their dark green tongue rubs along your lips and moves inside.

Continuing to kiss you, their thigh and your crotch finally touch, and you slowly grind against the firm leg against you. “Aww, is someone excited?” they purr. “Humans really crave crotch contact, huh?”

You nod, and gently push them to the floor, straddling them before sitting upright, your hardness practically in front of their eyes as they look down at you sat on their stomach. “Take your clothes off,” you breathe, and they look surprised for a moment at your insistence. But then they smile, and after you get off them, they start to undress.

They peel off their black gloves, giving you a good view of their clawed green hands. Their thigh-high black boots follow, and you see that under their firm-heeled footwear are sharp clawed feet, perhaps not surprising but certainly weird to see in the flesh (in all the best ways, of course). Finally they peel off their black and green bodice, revealing every inch of their pale green body to you.

You’re surprised just how intoxicated seeing it makes you. They look nothing like a human, smooth and eloquent in a way no human you’ve ever seen has been. What kinda surprises you is the flatness in both their chest and their crotch, though that too looks oddly right on them.

“You like what you see?” they ask teasingly, as if they couldn’t guess the answer. But a moment later you notice a twinge of insecurity in their body language and realize why they needed to ask. “I, uh… I’ve kinda never been naked in front of a human before,” they admit.

“Well, I think you’re really gorgeous,” you tell them. They seem happy with that, and it seems fitting, not being such an overly-gendered compliment as ‘handsome’ and ‘beautiful’ that might seem off to give to a person unaligned from binary gender like Double Trouble.

“Thank you, darling,” they smile, sitting up, taking your cheeks in their hands and planting a deep kiss on your lips that you return eagerly. “I’d love to see you take off your clothes, too,” they whisper, and you can’t refuse them. Your shirt and pants are cast off moments later, and, your hands shaking, you pull off your underwear.

Their yellow eyes look curiously at your penis as you unveil it to them. A green hand reaches to grasp it, and they grin, “May I?” Wordlessly, you nod and their hand encircles it, experimentally rubbing the shaft back and forth. Your heart races from a mix of the familiar aroused feelings and the unfamiliar touch of their flesh against yours.

You think for a moment they’re going to jack you off or start sucking you off until you cum, but instead they remove their hand and look at you with a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity. “So, what do you want me to do with this?” they ask.

“Anything you’re OK with, I guess,” you answer. “Jacking it, sucking it…”

“…fucking it?” they offer.

You blush hard. “But you don’t… you know…”

“Have you forgotten I’m a shapeshifter, darling?” they smirk.

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna fuck some other person! I wanna do this with you!” you protest.

Their cheeks flush dark green, and they smile shyly. “You’re very sweet,” they murmur. “But in that case, I have a… different use for my shapeshifting.” With a giggle, Double Trouble gets down on all fours- something which looks oddly natural despite their being bipedal- and flicks their tail upward to give you a view of their behind.

Their body shakes a little as they start to change down there. A small space between their legs is bulging outward slightly, and splits in the middle to form a set of familiar-looking lips. Towards the front of their body, a small dark green nub juts out. “This is what humans with your kind of genitalia need to fuck to breed, right?” they ask, as if to double check.

“Yeah,” you murmur. You think you’re harder right now than you’ve ever been in your life.

They instantly smash that record by peering back at you over their shoulder with their yellow glowing eyes and smirk, “Well then, I want you to breed me.”

Hearing that, you literally can’t hold back a moment longer. You put your shaft to their pussy lips, and their hips and yours thrust together so you’re inside them. They feel amazing inside, their pussy more warm and moist and inviting than anyone’s has ever felt. They cutely pant and groan at how good it feels for them too.

Pretty soon, you’re pounding the gorgeous enby you’re connected with, their tail curled around your back so you can’t pull away- not that either of you would want to, of course. But there’s something oddly perfect about it, your horny rutting feeling necessary and compulsive, just as their clawed hands and feet burying into the ground reflects their instinctive response to the mating.

Their body feels perfect intertwined with yours like this, to say nothing of how neatly your human skin tone contrasts with their lizard green tone, your hands holding their body firmly. You feel a particularly strong twinge of pleasure and tell them, “I think I’m getting close. You sure you don’t want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you dare,” they moan eagerly, and their tail and pussy seem to cling tighter to you, as if begging you to cum. And moments later, you do. Your seed flows into their fertile pussy, and they clench around you, not allowing a single drop of your seed to leak out.

After you pull out, they turn over, take your face in their hands and kiss you passionately. You kiss back eagerly, and whisper, “thanks babe.”

“No problem, darling,” they grin. “That was really nice for me too.”

You kiss them again, and as you lie down with them to cuddle, you notice their pussy has vanished. “Wait, I thought you said you wanted to get bred?” you ask confused.

“I only got rid of the pussy! Your seed is safe with me,” they laugh. “And by ‘with me’ I mean inside me. I just don’t need the pussy again until I’m gonna give birth.”

“Oh, OK,” you reply. You go back to making out, with a weird sense of happiness at having impregnated them. As you cuddle with them, you realize you feel odd inside. It’s like you’re horny again, but it’s accompanied with a weird dissonance, like parts of your body are falling asleep or something.

Double Trouble notices this and asks softly, “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t think so, I just feel weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” they ask, concern in their voice.

“Definitely good weird!” you answer, not wanting to worry them. Suddenly, your brain latches onto a desire you’re starting to feel. You want them to breed you.

Your body starts to respond in kind, and you notice your nipples start to swell. They see it too, and curiously rub them. You gasp as their clawed hand brushes along the flesh, suddenly many times more sensitive than before. “Does that feel good weird too?” they whisper. You nod, and they repeat the motion, the nipple seeming to grow larger as they tease it.

Your cock twitches, still small but just as hard as it had been when you were fucking them, and you feel your balls move up inside you, your crotch starting to flatten. Looking up at Double Trouble, you notice the cheeky expression on their face. “What’s so funny?” you mumble, your voice now noticeably higher-pitched.

“I’ve realized what this is,” they explain. “I’d heard someone say it could happen, but I’ve never seen it for real. I figured they were making it up.” They kiss down you, and lick your larger nipple before teething it sharply and making you moan surprisedy.  
“Wh-what?” you ask. You’re not reluctant about this, it feels really nice, but you would appreciate an explanation.

“Well, if I mate with species like humans in my normal form, my shapeshifting power gets kinda… contagious,” they grin. “Since you impregnated me, I think your body has decided this thing-” they rub your slowly shrinking cock, and you bite your lip to hold back a moan- “has served its purpose, so instead of wanting to breed, you want to get bred.”

That actually makes a lot of sense, you realize, and as their hands continue to massage your soft chest, you see it grow before your eyes. Soon you’ve sprouted cute, soft C-cup boobs, and their firm hands holding them and rubbing your nipples and occasionally nicking you with their sharp claws feels more amazing than you could ever have imagined. Your skin seems softer and your hips and butt wider than before, too.

They giggle as you look curiously at your changing body, and when you look back at Double Trouble you see a bulge between their legs, larger than the one they formed before developing a pussy, has emerged. “How the tables turn,” they smile. Your eyes widen as you see something move inside their bulge and they pant as something pushes outwards above it. The shape is familiar, and you recognize it instantly.

As if in response, you feel yourself seem to open between your legs. Looking down between your legs, you see you’ve become flat and smooth, with an aching inside you from your newly formed opening.

Moving down, their cock rubs against your stomach, and you feel yourself shiver and notice a wetness between your legs. They lean down and whisper in your ear, “Can I breed you, darling?”

“Please do,” you reply. You rest on your hands and knees and raise your butt to them, wiggling it seductively. They rest their clawed hands either side of you, again adopting a position more akin to getting on all fours, and rub their head along your clit and lips, their body almost slipping inside yours without them even thrusting.

When they do thrust inside you, you let out a keening moan at having your new hole filled for the first time. You feel every vein and uneven part of their shaft against your pussy walls, and cling to it, having them inside you feeling more right than anything you’ve ever experienced.

Once they can tell you’re used to their size, they start fucking you. It feels weird, but so so good, to be on the receiving end of sex rather than giving it, and each thrust they make inside you sends an intense jolt of pleasure through your body, their head seeming to rub exactly the right spots inside you to maximise your pleasure.

Their clawed hands naturally reach for your sensitive chest and carefully rub and pinch your nipples and leave vivid marks across your breasts, but soon move downwards to mark your torso in similar sensual red streaks. You wonder to yourself if this is something they enjoy doing as the one mating rather than being mated- in any case, it feels good.

As soon as they start getting close, their motions turn more animalistic and forceful. They push you down and rest their hands on the bed, pounding you with only their hips. Your mind is going blank with how intense it feels having them quickly pound you and their balls loudly slapping against your skin. They don’t let up for a moment, hunching against your body like a dog about to mark its territory as they get moments from their peak.

You hear a clipped grunt from them and feel their whole shaft twitch inside you as they start to cum, and that finally pushes you to your peak. Your voice comes out in inarticulate moans of pleasure and your hands cling to the bedsheets while your toes curl on thin air. Your pussy tightly grips their cock as they mark your new womb indelibly with their seed. 

Once they pull out of you, the two of you cuddle up softly. “Are you OK with being like this until you have our child?” they ask.

You nod. “It’ll be ours, so yeah,” you smile.

“Great,” they grin, kissing your forehead. “You know, I think you look just as gorgeous like this as you did before you changed,” they whisper.

“Aww, thanks babe,” you reply, kissing them back. As you snuggle together to rest, you hold their hands carefully and whisper to them, “I’m so glad we’re gonna have a brood. I don’t think there’s anyone I’d rather do it with than you.”

Double Trouble blushes at that really hard, and you stroke their hair lovingly as you lie comfortably together. You’d think changing sex and being mated by the person you just impregnated would be weird or scary, but honestly, you’re excited for the future you two will share.


End file.
